


Here Are The Things That Happened When You We're Gone

by luxst



Category: Poetry - Fandom, of - Fandom, shitty - Fandom, some type
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7331878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxst/pseuds/luxst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just thought I'd write some of my stupid feelings down. If you see any grammar errors, its because I'm too lazy to read over this worthless piece of work.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just thought I'd write some of my stupid feelings down. If you see any grammar errors, its because I'm too lazy to read over this worthless piece of work.

While you were gone, I ripped out pages from my journal, writing down quotes from movies I’ve seen. There were quotes on the movie Submarine. “You’re all I ever love, please don’t go” I wrote as I crumple the piece of ripped out paper and tossing it in the trash with a perfect miss. I laid back down on my bed staring at the ceiling humming, it looked like one of those movie scenes you'd see when the movie starts off and it zooms into the protagonist's eyes before falling into a blank black screen.

While you were gone, I turned on the bright blue neon lights in my room as I danced on my bed to old 80’s rock grunge music on my hand-me-down record player. Thinking it would make me feel better, but it only made me think of you more. It made me think to the times where we would be in your room dancing ridiculously to the music, laughing, having fun slowly leading towards sexual pleasure. But every word in those records you gave me, every beat heard made me think of you and the way you were so compassionate about music, how you would talk about it for hours with your eyes lightened up and a smile across your face. But the song made me think of you too much, so I closed my record player and turned off my lights and went to sleep. 

While you were gone, I laid in bed watching the saddest teenage movies I stumbled upon on while I casually browse the internet. So far I’ve seen Moon rise Kingdom, Six Years and now I’m currently watching Submarine. Wishing if only I were in your arms as we watch the movies on the screen every 2 am. And after Submarine I’ll watch Adult World and save the rest for tomorrow night

While you were gone, I went over to a friends where we went out back for a mini adventure. We ran through the tall grass and took photographs of flowers we found to be interesting, we gathered a bunch of them and placed them in an empty soda can that one of us was drinking out off. I also learned that trespassers would be prosecuted if we were to continue our journey. We got back and we decided on having a bonfire, where we roasted some hot dogs and some classic s’mores. Twenty minutes later, I felt quite a few drops on my arms and head. I looked up at the gloomy sky to come into realization that it was about to rain. So I quickly ran inside, without helping any of them clear the fire. Don't worry I felt bad for not helping them clean up. The rain got stronger and none of my friends still have returned inside. I was worried so I looked out the window to see them dancing and playing around in the rain. I smiled, I could have been out there but instead I ran back inside just to see if you have texted back, but you didn't.

While you were gone we watched the movie “SPIRIT” and played a card game, but I payed no attention to them. I constantly kept checking my phone hoping at least you’ll reply with a “Hi” or a “Hello” back, but I still haven't gotten anything. My friends were annoyed that I would look at my phone every five seconds and not pay attention to them and so I tossed my phone onto the bed. 

While you were gone, I realized that I have gotten into numerous fights with my father this year than all the other years combined. I vented to my mother about my father's overprotective responsible rules. For the past years of my life, I have dealt with his bipolar disorder and everyday my mom would tell me to have patience with him but every day my patience would run lower and lower. 

While you were gone, It felt more lonely than anything else in this entire world. I had to sleep alone every night, waiting for you to come back. Every night would get worse and worse, more tears start to fall from my eye as my pillow gets soaked in them before I go to sleep. I checked my phone constantly hoping you were to say something but you didn't, it's been about a week or so since our last conversation. I hope you know that our conversations mean more to me than anything. But slowly I noticed that we haven't talked as much as we used to, it saddens me knowing the best conversations I’ve ever had was only with you.


	2. Here are more things that happened while you were gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is boring, I don't recommend reading it.

While you were gone, I realized that I don’t get along with people to well, Especially girls, I only talk to maybe five of them and those five people are the only people I ever feel comfortable talking to. Maybe it's because I get insecure about myself and compare myself to other girls, you know typically teenage girl shit. I don’t wanna get cliche and talk about my insecurities because it's a never ending list and it can bore a person to death, so I’ll skip that one. Maybe for another time.

While you were gone, you have been surrounded by more people than I have been. And once again, it made me paranoid to myself but I know I could be able to trust you. I also came up with a list of reasons why I shouldn’t come over to your place. In fact I have approximately seventy-one reasons on why I should not go. 

While you were gone,you have been having more fun than I have despite the fact that you got in trouble about three times for it. So while you were out riding around in golf carts, I was in my house doing the regular shit I have done every single day of my teenage life. To be honest I was pretty jealous and it did bother me a lot when you're having fun without me or you're having more fun with them than you are with me. But anyways nothing out of the ordinary happened while you were gone, although I did meet one new friend recently. His name is Matt and he's from Georgia. He seems nice. Don’t worry nothing's gonna happen between him and me, he knows I have you.

While you were gone, I realize that maybe going through the people you follow on a social media site is a bad idea. You know that I get jealous way too easily over that. And also how I have a bad habit of comparing myself to other people, especially girls. But I always considered that as another typical teenage girl shit.

While you were gone, my deepest thoughts hit me again during the late night/ early mornings. Where I would sit on the roof for hours staring at the city and all its lights. Thinking to myself that if you were here right beside me, it would be different. But instead you’re out there somewhere staring at the same mountain and lake view everyday. I never understood how someone could not get bored of that, but then again I stared at the same city view almost every night.

While you were gone, I realized that parents are either the best thing or the most annoying thing in life, especially throughout your teenage years. They force you into things you don’t want to do or things you don’t wanna believe in. It is pretty stupid, in my opinion, but they are our parents and as long as we are under their roof we have to obey their rules even if we have three more years left till we become a legal adult.

Not much happened while you were gone this time, it was just the usual me getting sad and depressed over the fact that you’re not physically here with me. It happened every night as I waited for you to return. Also, I’ve been listening to a lot of Ed Sheeran songs lately, the ones that made me feel nostalgic, every song I listened to made me miss you more and more. But other than that, I do hope you return soon. Because I really really miss you. (even as cheesy as it seems)


End file.
